1. Field of the invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a technical field of liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a frame assembly and a liquid crystal display device including the frame assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device generally includes a frame assembly, and a liquid crystal panel and a backlight source provided within the frame assembly; wherein the backlight source provides a light source for the liquid crystal panel so as to achieve an image display.
As shown in FIG. 1, a frame assembly in prior art includes a backboard 10, a glue frame 16 located on the backboard 10 and a front frame 15 covering over the glue frame 16; wherein the front frame 15 and the glue frame 16 are fixed to the backboard 10 by a bolt 17. The backlight source and the liquid crystal panel 20 are located within the frame assembly. Specifically, The backlight source comprises a bracket 11 provided on the backboard 10, a reflection sheet 12 provided on the bracket 11, a light guide plate 13 provided on the reflection sheet 12, and a plurality of light source 14 fixed on the bracket 11 near side edges of the light guide plate 13. The liquid crystal panel 20 is located between the glue frame 16 and the front frame 15. Light emitted by the light source 14 is provided to the liquid crystal panel 20 through the reflection sheet 12, the light guide plate 13 and an optical film so that the liquid crystal panel 20 can achieve an image display.
However, it is a disadvantage to a support stability for the glue frame 16 when a support portion 101 is formed on the backboard 10 to support glue frame 16, and the glue frame 16 will be easily deformed under a reaction force from the liquid crystal panel 20, so that a flatness of a mounting surface of the glue frame 16 for mounting the liquid crystal panel is reduced, resulting in leakage of light around the liquid crystal panel 20, which will deteriorate a display quality of the liquid crystal display device.